KK: Disney Recoded
by oblivion-blade-princess
Summary: The next generation of Kingdom Keepers is born. The life they're parents had a total mystery to them and because of this everything becomes happy and peaceful. Though unfortunately for them one simple dream will change all that.
1. Chapter 1

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi all you Kingdom Keepers fans out there! (: This is my first KK fan fiction so go easy on me please. I just started reading the serious and I loved it from beginning to end! :D So I decided to make a fan fiction about it and I hope you like it. WARNING: Horrible spelling ahead. Read at your own risk. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers but I wish I did. (:

Chapter 1

"Recoded. Now Reawakened."

I jolted awake. Little sweat beads trickled down my flushed face, as I put a shaky hand to my forehead.

'It felt so real.' I thought to myself, the memories of the dream coming back to me.

In that said dream I was standing on Main Street in the Magic Kingdom. Lamps still burned brightly. Music still played softly and the smoky sent of fireworks still wafted through the air.

"What? How did I get here?" I asked as I looked around, stunned yet curious.

I slowly began walking towards a stately castle in the distance. Even when closed the Magic Kingdom's Cinderella Castle was illuminated with a beautiful blue glow. Though as I got closer I began to notice something or rather someone in an upper window. They were just standing there staring at me with an intense glare and I couldn't help but stop and stare back in confusion. Then all at once the figure in the window disappeared. I looked from side to side franticly searching for the vanished person.

"Hello there Eisa."

I spun around in surprise, only to come face to face with a green skinned woman with a black horned head dress and purple and black robes that blanket the bricked ground.

My voice came out as a high pitched chicken voice. And for that I mentally face palmed myself.

I slowly started backing away from her. The evil fairy cackled to herself upon noticing this.

"I know who you are. So let me say this," for a split second I stopped my back tracking and watched as she brought a clenched right hand to her face. Before Maleficent opened her green skinned hand she looked into my eyes with an icy stare and said with a scratchy voice, "Revenge is a dish best served _cold._"

My gut screamed to run as a big ball of ice materialized in the fairy's hand and was quickly hurled at my chest. I thankfully jumped out of the way in time and took my guts advice and began to book-it towards the castle that loomed before me.

I looked back once or twice and soon noticed that Maleficent wasn't alone. Beside her levitated a humungous black demon like creature with giant wings.

I saw her say something to the beast but was to far away to catch the words and as I looked back for the umpteenth time it seemed, my eyes met the eyes of the huge winged being. For the split second our eyes connected I saw confusion instead of death or hate. Though just as fast as the confusion appeared, it vanished leaving behind icy cold daggers. I quickly turned my head away again, focusing on the castle in front of me.

~CRACK, CRACK~

The ground rumbled from under my sprinting feet and the sound of earth being torn apart rung in my ears.

I looked back.

A giant crevasse had begun to open up behind me but to my horror, was catching up quickly. And before I knew it the big hole was nipping at my heals causing me to crash to the ground. I rolled to a stop in front of Walt and Mickey's Statue.

I looked up once more, meeting the cold gaze of maleficent. She cackled happily then muttered something under her breath. A wall of flames instantly grew around my tired body, trapping me.

Maleficent smiled devilishly at my shaking form probably glorifying my defeat. I guess this was what she meant by revenge.

I closed my eyes, franticly praying for a way out.

"Please I want to wake up."

"I want to wake."

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Oh there's no waking up from this dream Eisa."

I could feel a little tear slide down my cheeks at those terrifying words. So with a heavy heart I looked back up at the menacing fairy before me, ready to confront my fate.

Then a miracle.

A pen appeared in my clenched hand. It was small, and dark colored. Looked pretty old as well.

I stared at the little trinket in my palm wandering how in blue blazes it was "my miracle", but to my utter disbelief when i turned it a curtain way bright golden words appeared on it's blackish surface.

I read the words to myself then said them aloud.

"Recoded. Now reawakened."

I shivered at the memories.

'It felt so real.'

I breathed a heavy sigh and shook my head disapprovingly.

'No! How could I be so stupid to believe that that was real? All it was was a dream. Nothing more. Nothing less.'

And with that I laid back down, placed my head on my plushy pillow, and waited for sleep to take me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi everybody. (: It's little old me, Oblivia. And this is the second chapter! I hope you like it. (:

WARNING: Bad spelling ahead. Read at your own risk. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.

Maybeck: She wishes she were that awesome. XD

Oblivia: T.T I do wish I were that awesome. But anyway I hope you enjoy. (:

Chapter 2

The smell of burning pancakes and our loud mouth fire detector woke me up that morning.

I rolled my eyes and sighed inwardly.

Dad was trying to make breakfast again. _Great. _Another school morning full of charred food and screeching alarms.

I sluggishly got out of bed and meandered to my closet, grabbing a Disney World t-shirt and a pair of tan kakis. Then slid on my favorite white converse.

After getting dressed and doing all the essential bathroom stuff, I headed down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Eisa." Greeted my mother as I entered the kitchen.

"Mornin' and mornin' dad."

My father turned ever so slightly away from the stove to face me.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

I sighed then shrugged, grabbing a plate of burned pancakes and taking a seat at our kitchen table.

My mom gave me a concerned look.

"Did you not sleep well?"

I sighed again.

"Well for a little bit I did but then I had a nightmare and it went downhill from there."

"Sorry sweet heart."

I stabbed a piece of pancake then spoke.

"Don't worry about it mom. It was just a dream."

I bit into my breakfast hungrily and for being almost burnt to a crisp it wasn't that bad.

~Ding Ding Ding~

Our clock chimed the hour. It was now officially 7:30 and I was now going to _officially _be late for school. So without missing a beat I ate one more chunk of pancake, swallowed, then ran to get my stuff.

With my backpack hanging off my left shoulder I quickly ran to my parents and gave them both a hug goodbye before sprinting outside, hopping onto my bike, and pedaling towards the school.

2..13..4

~click~

My lock popped open to reveal a semi neat locker full of books and the occasional paper.

I rummaged around the top shelf looking for my Note book. Nothing. So I checked the bottom of my locker. Not there either.

'OK where is it?' I thought to myself impatiently, scanning the locker several times with my hand.

"Looking for something?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around and accidently clonked heads with the mystery speaker.

"OWW! Dang it EJ! How do you keep doing that!?" The person said with a certain amount of pain in their voice.

With those exasperated words I knew exactly who had been standing behind me. Only one person ever called me EJ.

"I'm really sorry Ash. But you know you should never stand behind me. I'm,"

"You're a walking hazard; yeah I know." Finished my red haired friend with a slight rub of his head.

I quietly giggled to myself. But unfortunately for me not quiet enough.

"What are you chuckling at!?"

I struggled to hold back a smile as I confessed, "You."

Ashton Philby, his recent head ache completely forgotten, placed his hand to his heart at an attempt to look hurt. He even sniffled a couple of times.

"Eisa you've cut me to the quick. How could you laugh at my pain?"

He then grabbed my hands in his and fell to his knees dramatically.

"How Eisa!? HOW!?"

"OK I'm sorry. Just please get up. Everyone's looking" I begged, a huge smile painted across my face.

Thankfully Ash did as I asked and got to his feet.

"Teaches you to laugh at me." My friend said while wiping off his pants. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little bit more at Ashton's mini rant.

~SHRING, SHRING~

The school bell screeched, warning all kids still at their lockers to hurry and get to first period. Most days I would groan at the thought of going to first period. World History was mine and it was BORING with a giant capital B. Today was different though. Today we were going on a very important field trip to one of the best places ever.

"So you ready to go to Disney World?" Ash said, turning to me with a big goofy, excited grin.

I chuckled and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Of course!"

Ash grabbed onto my hand.

"Well than Miss. Eisa Whitman let's get our butts to first period!"

My redheaded friend began running and pulling me towards the class laughing and giggling all the way.

"Good morning class." Greeted our teacher, Mrs. Derrell with a smile.

She was an unusually happy person in the mornings which was sometimes a very annoying thing.

"How is everyone?"

A chorus of moans echoed through the room.

"Well I'm glad to see you all are in good spirits." Derrell said sarcastically with a giggle. Though that giggle quickly faded as she began to speak once more.

"So as you all know today was to be our trip to Disney." Her smile slowly faded as well.

"But there's been a change in plans. We won't be going to The Magic Kingdom today like we expected."

Another chorus of moans filled the room. Followed by lots of Awe's.

"Yes I know. We've been planning this for a while. But there was an incident last night in the park, which today has left the whole thing closed down for repairs and safety."

"What happened!?" Some kid in the back of the room asked.

Mrs. Derrell rummaged through her giant carrier bag and pulled out a printed picture.

"_This_ is what happened."

Derrell handed the photo to the first kid in the first row and one by one each teenager looked at the picture then passed it to the person behind them. I was finally handed the picture. I took a sharp intake of breath.

The picture showed a ginormous crevasse splitting in two, Magic kingdom's Main Street.

It was exactly like my dream. Hole down the middle and all. There was even a ring of ash in front of Mickey and Walt's statue. Right where I had been in my dream when I was surrounded and trapped by flames.

An impatient child behind me groaned to pass it back, bringing me back into reality. I quickly handed the picture off still in a little bit of a daze.

I couldn't believe it. How was that even possible? Did I become some sort of fortune teller over the weekend or something? How? Just, How?

Well I hope all of you liked chapter 2. (: Please pretty please review if you can. I kind of need a little bit of feedback to see how I'm doing. So please review. (: Thanks guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi everyone! :) It's your Kingdom Keepers newbie, Oblivia here and before I do the disclaimer or ~hint, hint, poke, poke~ someone else does the disclaimer I would like to give a shout out to AmandaKK1524 and phoenix tears always heal for reviewing my story. CX Thank you so much guys! Now on to the disclaimer presented by FINN! (:

(Everyone applauds excitedly and fangirls faint)

Finn: Hey guys! (: Oblivia does not own Kingdom Keepers. Though if she did she'd probably make Amanda and myself kiss every other page.

Oblivia: No I would not… OK yes I would but hey you have to admit it's a tempting thought.

Finn: …um…psh no comment.

Amanda: Seriously Finn? No comment!? Ugh. You're a duffis Whitman. (rolls eyes and begins walking away)

Finn: Ah crap. AMANDA WAIT UP! (runs off towards Amanda)

Oblivia: Uh oh. May have just started some unwanted drama. Hopefully it doesn't come back to bite me in the butt, but any who I hope you all enjoy chapter 3! (: (begins running after Finn and Amanda)

Chapter 3

First period seemed to go by pretty fast. Thank Goodness for that! And since the Disney trip had been canceled Mrs. Derrell had decided to pull up Beauty and the Beast for us to watch instead. I paid no attention to it though. My mind was still contemplating the logic of my dream somehow coming true and throughout the rest of my morning classes my mind didn't think of anything but that. Even at lunch,

"Hey! Earth to Eisa! Come back down from space please!"

I jumped out of my skin, almost falling backward off my lunch room chair. Thankfully I caught myself before gravity had time to pull me down to the floor and cause me to become a laughing stalk for the entire day.

I turned my head towards the origin of the startling voice. It was Ash.

"Oh sorry Ash. I was just caught up in my thoughts." I apologized with a slight smile.

My red haired friend began to chuckle.

"You? Caught up in your thoughts? While there's food sitting in front of you!? Eisa I'm worried. I'm becoming scared for your health. Are you sick?" Asked Ash as he playfully put his hand on my forehead. I laughed and pushed his hand off.

"Shut up Ashton. I've just had a _very _interesting morning is all."

I looked away from Ash and focused on the greenish yellow mush that was jiggling on my tray.

"What happened?" Asked one of my other best friends, Emi Luowski who sat straight across from me at our lonely lunch table.

Emi's dad had been my father's rival in high school. So when my dad found out that I had become best friends with Greg Luowski's daughter my dad wasn't too happy and almost took me out of that school all together. Thankfully mom calmed him down enough to where Emi and I could be friends.

I looked up from my lunch and gave Emi a smile as I answered.

"Oh It's nothing. Don't worry about it. OK?"

"No," Ash piped up, "It's not Ok. What happened? Please tell us."

"Yeah." Agreed Emi.

I glanced at my two friends then breathed a heavy sighed.

"OK. But you guys probably won't believe me."

"Aw come on just tell us."

"Yeah, Please? We promise not to laugh if it's embarrassing. Well I won't at least." Emi playfully stuck her tongue out at Ash. And Ash without missing a beat did the same to Emi. I laughed heartily.

"Ok fine. Do you remember the Disney trip we were supposed to go on today but couldn't because the incident that happened within the park?"

Both of my friends gave a curt nod. So I continued my confession.

"The incident that happened in the park; I had a dream about it last night. I think somehow I saw the future or possibly caused what happened. I know it sounds crazy but I know what I dreamed."

Emi and Ash didn't answer. They just stared in confusion, jaws dropped slightly.

I shook my head. "I knew you guys wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that we don't believe you. It's just, it's just; oh Ashton help me out here." I turned towards Ash expectantly. My red headed friend glanced at me for a sec then closed his eyes as he spoke.

"It's just a hard story to believe."

I sighed, feeling a little defeated.

"I'm sorry, Ej." Apologized Ash sincerely.

"It's fine." I breathed. "I don't think I fully believe it either. But it felt so real though."

An uncomfortable silence fell over our table for what seemed like eternity that is until the bell rang to signal the ending of lunch. I picked up my tray full of untouched food and slowly walked over to the trash can, happily dumping the gooey mush. I then strolled back to the table to get my stuff, but on my way there two sets of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. I giggled, knowing exactly who was hugging me.

"Don't worry about the dream. OK, Eisa?" Said Ash, his arms wrapped around my torso.

"Ash is right Sora," Another nickname I was known by. I had gotten it from one of my favorite video games.

"It's nothing to worry about and plus you know what we always say. Hakuna Matata. It means no,"

"It means no worries; yeah I remember. Thanks." I said with a smile. Emi and Ash let go of my torso smiling gigantic grins as the three of us walked to our next period classes.

The rest of the school day was pretty normal. I didn't think about the dream once which really helped with getting school work done and focusing on my classes. The walk home wasn't bad either. It wasn't very hot outside so that was a good thing.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the front door behind me.

"We're in the family, Eisa!" I heard my mom answer back. But there was something strange about her voice. It sounded somewhat shaky.

I dropped my backpack on a nearby chair then ran to our family room. My mom and dad were both sitting on the couch intensely staring at the television set.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from my parents to the TV. I guessed by what was happening on the TV screen that they were watching the news.

My dad quickly turned off the television before I could watch more. "Nothing's going on Eisa. Don't worry." I stared at my father, suspicion starting to fill my thoughts.

"So how was your day honey?" My mom asked making me momentarily forget about my suspicion.

A big smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I spoke. "It was interesting. I got double hugged by Ash and Emi at lunch."

"Well that sounds fun." Said my mother with a smile. I nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. It was a fun little moment."

"Well I'm glad you had fun today kiddo. Now go upstairs and do your homework please." My dad said with a playful grin. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"OK fine."

I quickly grabbed my backpack out the chair I had set it in and ran up the stairs to get to my bedroom.

I didn't really start on my homework once I got to my room. I mean I was going to do it it's just that I wanted to check my emails first. It was my daily routine.

So I plopped into my leathery computer chair and brought up my email account and scrolled through my messages. There wasn't anything seriously important, but as I got to my last set of messages I notice one particular one that didn't have any ID to it. I nervously clicked the message box. It read:

"Some secrets are meant to be kept but some, a very few, are meant to be shared."

And at the bottom of the message held a little signature. A single letter. ~W~

I wonder who W is. Well you all will find out soon. (: And I hope you guys liked chapter 3. Please review if you can and thank you in advance! :D


	4. Chapter 4 apology

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi you guys. (: I want to apologize for not updating sooner I was busy with some stuff. Now this isn't chapter 4 but this is an "I'm sorry" note. So please forgive me and I'll have chapter 4 up soon. Thank you guys! 3


	5. Chapter 4

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi guys! :D It's good to see you all again. Now I know it's probably been a while since I last undated and I'm really really sorry about that. The Overtakes held me hostage for a bit but I finally got out with a little bit of luck. XD So now, here presenting the disclaimer is my brother and computer wizard of the Kingdom Keepers, Philby! (: (I just consider him my brother because he's a ginger just like )

Philby: Hey you guys. (: My little sis, Oblivia does not own Kingdom Keepers.

Oblivia: Thank you bubby! xD

Philby: No prob. (: Now I got to go. There's a KK meeting I need to get to at Finn's. See ya! (runs out of the room)

Oblivia: Oh ok bye Plibs! Well everyone here's chapter 4. And for chapter 4 I moved it into 3rd person but still I hope everyone likes it. (:

Chapter 4 (in 3rd person)

Eisa's door on the upper level of the house squeaked shut.

Finn and Amanda breathed sighs of relief.

"That was too close." Said Finn as he got to his feet and began to slowly pace.

"But what if she already knows about the Magic Kingdom incident and we're just acting silly?" Amanda asked. Finn stopped pacing to look at his wife.

"Amanda when it comes to this sort of thing no precaution or act is silly. Definitely when it may involve the Overtakers."

"But how do we know this was the Overtakers doing. It could have been a naturally made disaster. And besides if the Overtakers had done it we might have gotten word from Wonda or even Philby."

Finn rejoined Amanda on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You and I both know that that was not a natural thing." Finn said calmly to Amanda who just stared at her feet.

"It had to of been the OT's (overtakers)."

Amanda slowly started shaking her head, a couple of tears sliding down cheeks. Finn rubbed her back soothingly, trying his best to calm her. Amanda finally snapped, tears rushing down her face as she threw her arms around Finn.

"Oh gosh Finn your right." Amanda sniffled a few times then began to talk once more.

"It probably was the Overtakers." Sniffle. "What are we going to do? And what about Eisa? Maleficent and Chernabog may already know about her. That might make her a target. And what if they kidnap her or worse try to, to" Amanda broke down into more hysterical tears before she could finish her sentence. Though Finn didn't need Amanda to finish to know what she was going to say.

Finn could feel tears of his own begin to fill his deep blue eyes. He forced them back though. He needed to be strong. Especially for Amanda and especially right now.

"Hey shhh" Finn cooed in Amanda's ear.

"It'll be ok. The Overtakers don't know a thing about our daughter. She's safe."

Amanda lifted her head to look at her husband.

"You're sure?"

Finn gave Amanda a slight smile and lightly placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure." Finn's smile unfortunately faded as he began to speak once more. "But if I am wrong I'll do whatever it takes to keep our little Eisa safe. Nothing will ever hurt her as long as I'm alive. I promise."

A small smile tugged at Amanda's lips.

She knew all too well that Finn never broke his promises. He might stretch them to their limits but would never break them.

"Ok. Thank you." Amanda said as she wiped away left over tears.

Once again Finn gave a slight smile and began to slowly stroke Amanda's cheek. "I'll always protect her. I'll always protect both of you. Please don't ever doubt that. You have to promise me you won't or I'll have to unleash IT."

Amanda's earlier smile disappeared and her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh Amanda Whitman how you underestimate me." Finn's smile grew more devious as Amanda tried desperately to break out of her husband's grip.

"Please don't Fi," before Amanda could even finish her sentence, Finn began tickling her. She squirmed and laughed.

"Please St.. Stop Fi..Finn!" Amanda begged through her no stop giggles and chuckles.

Finn laughed as he spoke. "You have to say you promise."

"OK! I PR..PROMISE!

Finn immediately stopped the tickle torcher and wiped stray tears of amusement from his face. Amanda rubbed away tears as well then playfully slapped Finn on the cheek.

"You're a butt face Whitman."

"You're a Whitman, too. So technically you're calling yourself a butt face as well." Said Finn a-matter-a-factly, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

Amanda giggled once more…

"Shut up."

And slowly moved her face towards Finn's, capturing his lips into playful and loving kiss.

Well I hope all over you liked it. (: I know it may not have been as long as the other chapters and I'm sorry for that. Please, please, please review and once again I hope all of you like it.

Here's a little random thing before we part ways *sniffle* I've been wandering for the past few weeks if there will ever be a Kingdom Keepers movie. I really hope they decide to make one because seeing Finn up on a GIANT screen would really make my day. XD So let's just hope they make a movie. That would be amazing! (: Well see ya on the next chapter guys! (:


	6. Chapter 5

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi everyone! (: I hope everyone's doin' good out there in internet land. X) And before I start chapter 5 I want to personally thank all my followers and reviewers. You guys are amazing and I love you all plus I heard it was phoenix-tears-always-heal's B-Day not to long ago. So happy Birthday girl! (: This chapter is dedicated to you! (:

I also want to say before we start on our story adventure that this chapter goes back into 1st person and is from Eisa's point of view. Now to the disclaimer! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers. Though I really really wish I did. (:

ENJOY! :D

Chapter 5 (1st person, Eisa's POV)

I continued to stare at the computer, reading the message for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Some secrets are meant to be kept but some, a very few, are meant to be shared. 'W'"

I sighed in frustration.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean and who's 'W'?"

A reasonable theory quickly entered my thoughts.

'Well someone could have sent it to me by mistake.'

As I pondered that idea another popped up causing my confusion to turn into slight irritation.

'Or it's just someone's stupid idea of a joke.'

I shook my head and let out an irritant huff.

"If so it's not very funny."

I dragged the computer's curser to the bold red delete button and clicked.

~Bong, Bong~

A small message box appeared on the screen.

'Page is unresponsive. Please try again.'

I stared at the words for a second then clicked the delete button again.

~Bong, Bong~

'Page is not responsive. Please try again.'

"What in the world!?" I questioned, my annoyance growing with each try again message. Finally I just gave up on the stupid thing growling and cursing under my breath as stomped out of my computer chair.

"Stupid DSL internet."

Sighing, I put my Dell in sleep mode and began my homework.

Thankfully all I had was math. When on any usual night I'd have a little bit of everything from each class but most of my teachers were planning for us kids not to be in there because of the Disney trip. Seeing as it'd been canceled on such short notice basically all my teachers before lunch were unprepared. So most of them let us do as we pleased. Though after lunch was a different story. I almost had science homework but finished it just as the bell rang. That was almost the case with math but I'm not very good at it and got stuck on the about 5th to last problem. The problem I now was working at.

"So 3 to the 3rd power times 10 to the 6th power would be…ummmm, aaaaaa oh I don't know."

Then it hit me.

"But maybe Ash does." I said with smile as I whipped out my phone and began to text him.

**Hey Ash. U got a minute?**

I clicked send and about a second or two later my phone vibrated.

I looked at my cell's screen and pressed the 'read message' button at the bottom. It read:

**Yea of course. What's up? U finally asking me out on a date?**

**Lol u wish. (:**

**xp U want the Ash man, u know u do. X)**

I giggled at his reply, loving the playful banter we'd started. So I texted back:

**Whatever "Ash man" the only thing I want from u is help with a math problem. X)**

**Lol fine, but someday you'll see the error in your ways and come crawling back to me. xD**

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

**Lol whatever Ashton. (: Can I please have help with my math problem now?**

I texted back with a toothy grin. Ash messaged back a few seconds later.

**Ok EJ, what's the problem? (:**

I glanced at my worksheet, memorizing the equation, then typed it out number for number.

**It's 3 to the 3****rd**** power times 10 to the 6****th**** power. Got any ideas?**

No messages came for about 5 minutes. So I waited patiently or as patient as I could on Ash's brain to do the math. Though thankfully I didn't have to wait to much longer. My phone finally vibrated with Ashton's reply.

**It would be 27000000. All you have to do is multiply 3 with itself 3 times. Do the same with 10 to the 6****th****, u multiply 10 with itself 6 times. Then take the products of those problems and multiply them together. Bata bing Bata boom you got ur answer. (:**

I stared at Ash's message mentally thanking the high heavens I had a friend who could do math. I sucked at it big time.

**Thank u Ash! Ur awesome! (:**

I texted back before quickly jotting down the answer. Another message appeared just as I finished up the problem. I read the text and couldn't help but laugh.

**I know. (: I am awesome aren't I? Which is why I'm wondering why u won't ask me out on a date. **

Rolling my eyes and giggling I replayed,

** I'm not having this conversation with you again Ash. Goodbye. X)**

** Oh come on just tell me why. Give me something here. (:**

I sighed.

**It's because ur so awesome and I could never match up to your greatness, oh Ashton The wise. (bows at ur feet) xD**

** I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted right now. So thank u and curse u. xD**

My sides were cramping by now I was laughing so much. That's what I loved most about being Ash's friend. He knew how to make me laugh.

**LOL! XD But hey, Ash The Wise I got to go. The rest of my homework's calling my name and I gotta get it done before dinner. See ya Ash and thank u again for your help. (:**

** No prob EJ but before u go I have something to say. It's important. Meet me at the public bus stop on Kaden street at 8:30. Bring ur moms Disney id too. Got it?**

Now very confused, I texted back:

**Got it, but why Ash? What's up?**

** I'll explain at the bus stop. Now go get ur homework done silly. (: I hope to see u at 8:30. (p.s- don't forget bus money)**

I breathed a heavy sigh of utter confusion, laying my phone on my bed as I did.

'What does that boy have planned this time?'

The memory of a past incident entered my thoughts causing me to laugh.

The last time Ash had an idea it went bad fast and caused the both of us to receive detentions for a whole month. My red headed friend thought it would be funny to mix worms in with the school's spaghetti and at the time I did too. So I happily helped. It was hilarious. Up until we got caught at least.

I shook my head and chuckled, reminiscing in the memory.

Then I remembered something and let out a disappointed huff.

"Homework. Crap. Well brain let's do some silly math." I said with an unhappy frown as I pulled back out my worksheet and began the 4th to last problem. I stared at it for a few minutes then sighed heavily.

"I wish I wasn't so crappy at math." And got out my phone to text Ash The Wise once again.

Hey guys I finally updated and hope you all liked it. (: Please review if you can. And hope all of you are having an awesome summer vacation! XD Love all you guys! (: See ya next chapter! X)


	7. Chapter 6

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi! Hi! Hi there! :D I'm glad to see all of you again and I hope everyone's doing GREAT! xD So everyone I have a surprise for all of you that may just knock your socks off! XD Here with me right now are two very important kids. So let us all welcome….. EISA AND ASH! :D (crowd cheers loudly and a bunch of Ash fangirls start to cry and faint)

Eisa: Hi everyone! (:

Ash: Hey! Ash-man in the house! xD

Eisa: (glares at Ash) Ash stop being a show off. Xp

Ash: I'm not being a show off. I'm being me. You're just boring so it seems like I'm being a show off by comparison. X)

Eisa: Grrrr.. THAT'S IT! (whips out a random Styrofoam noodle and starts beating Ash with it) I AM NOT BORING U BUTT FACE!

Ash: U ARE TOO BORING! Why do you think; OWW, I have so many fans and; OW, you don't! XD

Oblivia: Ok. Ok you guys. For the love of KK please calm down and do the disclaimer for all of us.

Eisa: (slowly puts away noodle) Sorry. And sorry Ash.

Ash: Aww its ok EJ. (hugs Eisa and a chorus of awww's fills the room) You're still my bestie. (:

Eisa: Thanks Ash. (: Now let's do this disclaimer.

Ash and Eisa: Oblivia does not own Kingdom Keepers or it's characters.

Ash: But in a strange way she does own us.

Eisa: (eyes grow wide) Wait! What!? Oblivia is this tr,

Oblivia: (interrupts hastily) OK! To the story. Enjoy!

Eisa: (glares at Oblivia)

Chapter 6

"7 to the 3rd power is 343; 4 to the 4th power is 256; put those together and you get," I punched the numbers into my calculator then wrote down the answer it showed.

"you get 87808! And that makes my math homework finished." I said excitedly as I slipped my worksheet into my math folder then put that into my backpack. I laid my phone on the nightstand as well, once again thanking the higher power that Ash was good at math and didn't mind answering multiply questions.

~Ding,Ding,Ding~ Our giant Grandfather clock chimed from down stairs interrupting my thoughts.

I slowly got to my feet and glanced over at my bedside alarm clock.

"7:00. It's pretty late."

Ash's request to meet him at 8:30 instantly trickled through my thoughts.

I was still so confused about it and didn't know whether or not to even go. If I did that be risking permanent grounding but there was always the chance that my parents wouldn't find out. I mean they would be asleep after all so it's not like they could keep an eye on me. It should be ok. Shouldn't it?

"EISA! DINNER TIME!" My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs that lead to my room.

At the thought of food my stomach began to gurgle and growl.

I giggled at my tummy's protest.

" ."I said to my stomach, "I'll feed you. Jeezie cow, calm down."

I continued to chuckle as I ran out of my room and down the stairs, pushing open a door into our small kitchen. Inside my mother was setting plates and with each she sat a tall glass of her delicious homemade lemonade. My dad was already seated at the dining table sipping his lemonade every so often.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted as I took my seat at the table beside my father.

"Hey kiddo." Said my dad as he ruffled my hair.

I pushed his hand off my head causing him to chuckle a bit. My mother joined in with a slight giggle of her own as she brought over to me a tasty looking cheeseburger. My mouth instantly watered as it was laid on my plate.

I licked my lips hungrily.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem honey. I hope you like it." My mom said with a smile as she walked back to the stove to get another burger.

Without a second thought I brought the cheese smothered food to my mouth and bite off a chunk.

I couldn't help but moan as I chewed. It was so good. My mom had to be the best cook ever.

As I swallowed the cheeseburger I looked at my mother with a smile.

"Mom this is SOO good."

My mom grinned back at me as she seated herself beside my dad, a burger on her plate now too.

"Ha ha I'm glad you like it."

I smiled once more before starting to eat the amazingly tasty food once again. Enjoy every little bite until the last.

It was about 7:20 by the time dinner was over and the dishes were washed and put away.

Around 7:30 I got a shower and put back on my old cloths. Cause really who would want to go out and about in their pajamas? So to not cause any suspicion over my strange wardrobe I slipped on my blue bath rube which, thankfully pretty much hid my cloths.

My parents seemed to not notice a thing.

I finally finished everything I usually did before bed and headed for my parents room to tell them goodnight. I prayed in my head as I stood in front of their bedroom door that they'd be too tired to ask questions or at least to busy reading something to. So with a ready nod I knocked.

"Come in." I heard my mom's sleepy voice say from behind the door.

As instructed I pushed open the door and walked in.

Both of my parents were lying in bed, my father on his ipad doing something and my mom reading one of her favorite books. My mother was the first to look up from what she was doing.

"Are you heading to bed hun?" she asked with a tried smile.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Ok honey. Goodnight. I love you."

"Yea goodnight kiddo. I love you." Joined in my father as he laid his ipad on the nightstand beside him.

I smiled at them both.

"Night. I love you guys too. See ya in the morning." I replied back as I exited the room. I shut their door and quickly ran to my room, flopping onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

'Thank you for not letting them notice.' I thought to myself gratefully.

I let out one more heavy sigh before pushing myself up into a sitting position on my bed. Then with a turn of my head I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

It was 8:00 going on 8:01.

'I still have time to think things through.'

And oh did I think things through. I weighed the pro's and con's hundreds of times and ran through every sinario I could think of. So by the time 8:20 came around my mind was already made up and curiosity had taken its toll. I was going to sneak out.

With a swift nod I got to my feet and walked to my window, opening it all the way. I stepped out slowly, placing a cautious foot on the first step of a little old ladder that hung on the side of our house. I didn't even know if it would hold me it was so old. But thankfully I reached the last step unscathed and jumped down to grassy earth below. Then running to my front porch, I hopped on my bike and began peddling towards Kaden Street. Not once looking back.

I hope you guys liked chapter 6. There's going to be a little twist in our story with in the next few chapters so be prepared. And please please review on how this is going and I hope to see you guys next time! Adios! XD


	8. Chapter 7

KK: Disney Recoded

Hey guys! (: First off I want to apologize. It's probably been awhile since I've updated and this chapter wasn't originally going to be the next chapter but I figured it would be better and less confusing this way. This isn't the chapter with the plot twist but it'll come. Now to the disclaimer! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own'ith Kingdom Keepers but I do own you Ash. So stop eating my chocolate cake! I can easily take you out of this story! xp Well enough of that. I hope you guys enjoy! (:

Chapter 7

I pulled my bike to a screeching halt at the corner of Kaden and Snider Streets. Kaden was the road to my left and Snider the one to my right. Thankfully knowing already which street to take, I quickly began to peddle down the left road until I reached a small bench and sign that read bus stop.

Ashton was already there sitting on the bench messing with his laptop.

"Hey Ash." I greeted with a smile as I locked my bike to the bus stop sign pole.

My red haired friend looked up from his computer and upon noticing the greeting had come from me, his face broke out into I wide grin.

I took a seat right beside him as he began to speak.

"Hey there fellow sneaker-outer."

I quickly shot Ash a death glare. He just laughed it off though like it was nothing and returned his gaze to his laptop.

Now curious I craned my neck a bit to look at the computer. On the screen was some sort of login page for something and every so often Ash would type in a few letters and numbers then press enter. Each attempt showed a 'Login Failed' pop up.

"Hey Ash? What's the login for?"

My friend looked at me with a small smile and said nonchalantly, "It's to get into the security camera system with in the Magic kingdom."

I stared at Ash, mouth agape for about a minute.

"Umm Ashton?" I began with a nervous chuckle. When Ash looked up I continued.

"Why are you trying to get into the Magic Kingdom's security camera system?"

"Well," Ash began a-matter-a-factly, "to answer your question properly my dear Eisa I must tell you my complete reason why we are here to begin with."

As soon as Ashton finished his sentence he brought up another page and began to type. Not too long after a messaging site showed on the screen welcoming back,

"smexy nerd14? Really?"

Ash fired back without even looking up, "Don't knock it till you try it EJ. Don't knock it till you try it."

I shook my head.

"That didn't even make sense."

"I don't care. Just please hush hush so I can explain."

"Fine. Go ahead smexynerd." I said with a crocked grin.

"Shut up." Ash growled.

I couldn't help but laugh, though quickly quieted myself as Ashton began his explanation once more.

Ash talked as he typed.

"Anyway, tonight I got a weird message from some stranger. At first I thought it was mistake. Though as I read it through for like the sixth time it started making sence. Ah here it is."

Ashton turned his laptop towards me and pointed at the message that was displayed on the screen. I slowly read it aloud.

"To help _HER _figure out her dream come to the place where dreams come alive."

"How did it make sense to you Ash?" I asked, glancing up at my ginger friend.

Ash turned his computer back around as he answered.

"Don't you remember telling me and Emi about that dream you had the night before our Disney trip? I think it's talking about that dream."

"If it is then how did the sender know about my dream in the first place?"

"That's what I want to know and that's one of the reasons why we're here. To get answers."

I looked away from Ash, taking in a deep breath as I did.

'What in the world was going on?' My brain screamed.

'What's so important about this dream, where are all the messages coming from and who in the world is this W person?'

"Wait." I said aloud my mind fixating on the last thing I thought.

Ashton turned a questioning gaze to me.

"Ash? Did your message have some sort of signature at the bottom?"

I could see Ashton's look go from questioning to shocked.

"Yeah it did. How'd you know?"

"Because I was sent a message today too. It had a W signature at the bottom."

"So the same person sent us the emails."

I nodded slowly. "It seems like it."

Ash let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"This is crazy. We just have to find out what's going on."

Ashton began typing away at his computer again, seeming more determined now than ever. I was guessing he was back on the MK security camera system login page trying to crack it. Thankfully after a few more tries, Ash finally put in the right code and it let us in.

"Aright we're in business."

"Great. So what exactly are we going to do with the cameras?"

"We are going to turn them off." Responded Ashton, his gaze glued to the screen before him. Though as he continued to type his expression slightly changed.

"Well we WERE going to turn them off."

"What do you mean? What's the problem?" I asked nervously. Ash just chuckled which surprised and annoyed the crap out of me.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"Well it would seem someone beat us to the cameras. They're already turned off."

"No way." I denied as I turned the laptop towards me, and sure enough Ash was right. Each little camera box on the screen was crackly and black signaling it was disabled.

"So what do we do now?" I asked confused.

Within the distance the sound of an approaching bus caught my attention. Ash apparently heard it too cause a small smile began to creep up on to his face.

"Me and you are going to go get answers." Replied Ashton as a bus hissed to a stop in front of us. The doors opened with teeth chattering screech.

Ash walked up to the vehicle confidently. Then turning toward me with a crocked grin asked, "Are you coming or what?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

'Well how else are you going to get answers?'

"Good point." I whispered under my breath to my brain. So not taking another second to think I hopped to my feet and I climbed onto the bus with partner in crime, Ash at my side.

Hey guys! I hope you all liked the new chapter. (: And I hope once again everyones summer is going really well. Please review if you can my friends and thank you in advance! :D Well see ya next chapter. Byeeeee!


	9. Chapter 8

KK: Disney Recoded

Hi again guys! :D I hope everyone's doing zippitie do dah good. (: And before I start this chapter I want to apologize to everyone for not updating in a VERY long time. I kind of lost my fire for writing the story there for a little bit but thank you SO SO much for being patient with me. So now without further ado, THE DISCLAIMER! (:

Disclaimer: Kingdom Keepers belongs to Ridley Pearson not little old me. NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XD

Chapter 8

The bus ride lasted about 5 to 10 minutes giving Ashton and myself time to plan out our Magic kingdom investigation. We had it set in stone that Ash would stay in the security room to keep an eye on the camera's and I would go out into the park to see if I could get any answers. We would also barrow a couple of walkie talkies so we could keep in contact.

We had everything figured out. And by that time our bus reached its destination. The Grand Floridian Hotel. It was the only way to get to the Magic Kingdom other than a few little back roads. Though unfortunately for us there was one tiny problem.

"What do you mean 'the monorails aren't running'?" I asked Ash, my annoyance growing ever so slightly.

Ashton rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he spoke.

"Well since the Magic Kingdom closed because of that incident they decided to shut down the MK monorail until everything was fixed and reopened."

I sighed heavily and laid a hand on my ginger friend's shoulder.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I guess I just forgot." Was Ash's simple reply.

I sighed once again, slapping my free hand to my forehead.

"Total face palm Ash. Total face palm."

"Well I'm sorry EJ I forget things sometimes." Ashton said with half sarcasm, half irritation.

I lifted my hands in the air. "Ok. Sorry Ash. So how are we supposed to get to MK?" I asked as my arms fell back down to my sides.

Ashton pointed down a smallish road that was big enough to fit at most 2 cars. It had clusters of trees here and there along it as well making it a bit creepier than I guessed it was meant to look.

"We'll have to walk there."

My mouth hung open for a few moments as I stared between Ash and possibly Psychopathic Murderer Road.

"We have to walk down THAT!?"

My red haired friend laughed at my scared expression and began pulling me towards the road.

"Oh come on Eisa it won't be that bad. It's not like any criminals are going to jump out and kill us."

I snorted.

"Thank you for putting that image into my head." I fired at Ash, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ashton just chuckled and continued to yank me in the direction of the dark ominous road. And as he yanked I furiously prayed for the safety of our hides.

My prayers were thankfully answered because Ash and I made it to the Magic Kingdom, our hides still intact.

We stopped and stood in front of those wonderful gates just staring at their seemingly magical glow.

"So." Ash began as he turned his focus to me. I on the other hand didn't take my sights off the entrance though that didn't stop Ash from continuing what he was saying.

"Are you ready to find out what the craps going on?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

I glanced over at Ash with a nervous yet excited smile. Ashton put on the same smile as he grabbed my hand and began to lead me towards one of the Disney Employee Entrances. The one we used was what Ash called Stairway 20 right beside Tony's Town Square Restaurant. The Stairway led down into the famous Disney Utilidors where from there Ashton and I maneuvered our way to the security camera room.

"Well here we are." Said a cheery Ash as we walked into a grey and light blue painted space that held several individual computers. Each computer seemed to cover a different set of cameras in equally divided sections of the park. Ashton walked up to each one, turning it on then typing in a code. Before long each screen showed sets of, supposed be, different camera angles though to our advantage the cameras were still off.

After looking at all cameras, Ash walked over to a tall metal cabinet and opening the door slightly, grabbed a set of small walkie talkies. He then softly closed the door back and walked over to where I stood.

"Here you go EJ. Whenever you get a clue just contact me through the talkie." Ash instructed with a smile as he handed me the small device. I clipped it to the side of my pants then looked back up at my red headed partner with a wide toothy grin.

"Thanks Ash."

My smile faded and I sighed now knowing what I had to do next.

"Well I guess I better get out there. I'll contact you once I'm out of the Utilidor and on Main Street."

As I began towards the door and was about to grab the handle Ashton called my name causing me to turn back to him with a questioning gaze.

"Yea Ash?"

"If you don't come back can I have your Wii and Epic Mickey game?" Ash answered with a laugh and a giant mischievous smile.

I glared at the ginger who seemed to only laugh harder because of my annoyed expression. So with a defeated sigh I said he could have it and stomped out of the room just as he started doing his victory dance.

It wasn't long till I finally reached the door leading to Main Street.

I took in a deep while chanting in my head over and over again, 'I can do this. I can do this.' Then with one last sigh I opened the door and walked out onto the magical streets that would hopefully give Ashton and I the answers we needed.

Everything looked the way it did in my dream. The air around me carried soft music and up ahead in the distance stood Cinderella Castle, illuminated with the same blue glow as before. The giant crevasse that sent me tumbling was still there as well. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I was within my dream again or more like nightmare.

I shivered to myself at the memories and quickly contacted Ash through my talkie before all my courage could be flushed down the toilet.

"**Hey Ash. You there?" **I asked through the walkie talkie. Not too long after my talkie began to crackle as my red haired friends voice came through.

"**Yeah I'm here. You make it up to Main Street?"**

"**Yeah I made it. I'm right beside Harmony Barber Shop, where the parade route begins." **I whispered to Ash as I looked around me, taking in more of my surroundings.

The talkie frizzled once more before Ashton started to speak.

"**Ok EJ. Be careful out there and remember if you get any clues contact me. Other than that just make sure you get back here in one piece."**

I giggled to myself as Ash's earlier plea for my Wii crossed my mind causing to say, **"Coming back in one piece means you won't get my Wii you know."**

For the longest time there was no answer, just static but before I could become even remotely worried Ashton answered with an evil chuckle.

"**Well I guess I'm just going to have to send someone out there to kidnap you so I can keep your Wii."**

I let out a few more giggles as I spoke back into the walkie talkie.

"**Oh come on Ash. You know you'd miss me way too much to have me kidnapped. Plus you'd have no one else to hit on. So yeah."**

A staticy chuckle came through my talkie soon followed by an amused Ashton.

"**You have a VERY good point there. You're the only person who doesn't hit **_**me**_** when I hit on **_**them**_**. So make sure you come back."**

"**Will do Ash. Over and out." **I responded with a laugh.

My ginger partner chuckled as well and gave an over and out before I clipped the walkie back onto my pants with a small lingering giggle.

I had begun walking up Main Street occasionally glancing at all the closed shops to either side of me. All of them were pitch black inside and the animatronics that usually moved within the shiny windows to Disney tones were as still as stone and held blank stares.

I shivered under those glazed robotic stares. Even if they weren't real they sure could send a chill up your spine when turned off.

'Don't focus on them then and keep going.' My brain put in insistently.

I shook out the creepy feelings and listened to my head, continuing up the spilt and broken Main Street. Though I stopped once I was in front of Walt and Mickey's statue, staring down at the medium sized circle of ash that in my dream had surrounded and trapped me.

'No! Don't stop. Keep going.'

I nodded in agreement with my mind's command and walked past the ashy circle, pushing the scary memory of what happened out of my head once again.

Before long my feet came to a stop and in front of me, standing in all its majesty and magical glory, was a glowing Cinderella Castle. This was the only structure within the park, to me, that didn't seem to hold any creepy or weird feelings. In fact at the sight of it I was filled with a sense of peace and safety.

Though just as fast as the peace curled around me it was all shattered by a sound of electrical static and a bright light that caused me to trip over my feet and fall on my butt. As I continued to stare the unexpected light expanded, becoming a tall human figure of a man. He had slightly shaggy white hair, soft blue eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles and a friendly dimpled smile.

I slowly stood up, not taking my eyes off the hologram for one second even when he stepped back a bit to show he was no threat though the sweet smile was enough to show that.

I questioned to myself whether or not to try and talk to him but before I had time to the holographic man spoke. His voice was a raspy baritone that was oddly comforting to me.

"Hello Eisa Whitman. I'm W but you can just call me Wayne."

Ok there it is folks. (: I hope you guys liked it and again I want to apologize for be so late with it. But I hope this chapter made up for it. Please pretty please review and thanks everyone in advance! (: You all are awesome! :D


End file.
